


Just A Touch

by HallowsEve



Series: Blurred Lines [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Guilt, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve/pseuds/HallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so they touched, but no big deal. Tony loves Steve. He’d never cheat on Steve. And especially not with Steve’s best friend! But he sort of is. Well, no, they didn’t touch each other’s cocks so it isn’t cheating….right? – AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this whole storyline just wants to stick in my head so another part is up. I *think* I know where I want this to go, but we'll see.

It was wrong. Tony knew it. There was this nagging voice that sounded a lot like his favorite science brother-from-another-mother Bruce that told him it was wrong. But there was another part of him that said it was fine. It was cool. They weren’t touching each other’s dicks so it wasn’t cheating. Cheating is when you kiss. Or touch another dude’s dick. It was pretty black and white, right? Well, okay, maybe not black and white, but Tony wouldn’t admit that because it would mean admitting he was wrong. Or what he was doing was wrong and he couldn’t believe that. Not with how right it felt. So incredibly right.  Even with that damn nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to stop, he couldn’t. So he ignored it. Again. And again. And again. For 2 months now.

It had been 2 months since the last mission Steve went on. He had been gone for 9 days. 9 days of Tony texting how much he missed him, thinking about it, worrying about him, and of course, masturbating in his bedroom with Bucky. Though he didn’t tell Steve that. Steve didn’t need to know because there was nothing TO know.

Things carried on as normal when Steve returned. He and Steve were happy and in love. The team hung out and carried on status quo. Except, well, maybe not everyone carried on. Bucky seemed a tad withdrawn and cast some rather thinly veiled guilty looks to Steve and longing ones to Tony. And maybe Tony cast one or two of his own. But besides THAT, everything was normal. It wasn’t like Tony looked forward to Steve’s next mission because he didn’t. He loved Steve and he wanted the man home and safe and he was. Until today. Another call from SHIELD. Another mission for the good ol’ Captain. 5 days max this time, or so Coulson said. Steve kissed Tony goodbye, whispered he loved him and of course punched his best friend in the arm and asked him to keep everyone safe. So technically Steve had asked Bucky to do this. Well, perhaps that was a stretch, but Tony wouldn’t admit that. It’d mean admitting this was wrong and it wasn’t. Not when it felt like this.

“That’s it, baby, nice and slow.” Bucky crooned into Tony’s ear, his metal hand trailing up and down the inside of Tony’s right thigh. The same thigh he had over the arm of his chair and resting on Bucky’s left leg. They weren’t sitting across from each other today. No, somehow they ended up next to each other. Still in separate chairs, but casually touching. Or as casually as you can touch your boyfriend’s best friend while simultaneously masturbating. Tony wasn’t sure who touched who first. Well, no, that’s a lie. He totally touched Bucky first, but not intentionally. No, his foot landed on Bucky’s leg when he put the leg over the arm of the chair and it was almost instinctive for Bucky’s metal hand to land on his trembling naked thigh. Neither of them really talked about it. They both just moaned like it was an action they had been waiting on. And maybe they had. But again, that was a thought Tony couldn’t dwell on. At least, not right now.

“Shit.” Tony hissed, arching his back and grasping the top of the back of his chair with his arms. Whether it was to prevent himself from touching himself or grabbing Bucky, he wasn’t sure, but either way it achieved the mission of him keeping his hands to himself while his recent invention worked between his legs. Yes, Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark, genius billionaire (former) playboy philanthropist had built his own fuck machine that had a nice silicone dildo attached to it and SLOWLY working it’s way into Tony’s body. It was remote controlled and it was totally not intentional (except maybe a little) that Tony left the control within Bucky’s reach. He couldn’t pretend the silicone piece wasn’t intentional though. No, he had bought a dildo that was the same dimensions of Bucky. He didn’t really give himself a minute to process it. Too many bad thoughts. Thoughts like he’s a horrible person or a terrible boyfriend. He’s both, but he doesn’t want to be. He just _can’t_ stop.

“So beautiful for me, Tones, opening so gorgeous for me.” Bucky whispered, his hot breath tickling Tony’s ear. God how Tony wanted him to just lick his – NO! Bad Tony! No touchy – er – no bad touchy!

“P-please, Bucky. Please?!” Tony pushed his hips further down in the chair forcing the silicone substitute to press further in and drawing a slight pained hissed from him. God it felt so good. Bucky was brilliant ordering him to take this without any prep beyond lube. He’d be feeling it for days.

“Please what, Baby? What do you need?” Bucky totally sounded smug. Asshole.

“Faster. Deeper.” Tony panted, willing the machine to pick the hell up. Perhaps letting Bucky have the controls was a bad idea.

“So greedy for me. Want my dick so much you can’t even enjoy the slow burn of being stretched around me?” Bucky pulled away to look down at the sight, biting his bottom lip and moaning loudly. He forced his metal hand to not clamp down and pull Tony’s foot closer to his own groin. He was hard and so ready to be touched, but he held back. It was so much sweeter when he did.

“Yes. I need you. Please!” Tony’s head lolled, looking over at Bucky under his dark lashes. Any smirk that would have formed died into an “oh” expression when Bucky turned up the machine a notch, pushing it 2 inches deeper.

“So beautiful, doll, you have no idea how gorgeous you look opening around me. Your hole twitching every time I pull out, just begging me to come back and fill you so deep.” Bucky clicked the remote again putting it up to 3, forcing it another 2 inches deeper. 6 inches working in and out at a painfully slow pace, but so beautiful to watch.

“Stop teasing me, you asshole.” Tony snapped, his nails digging into the fabric of the chair. “Just fuck me already.”

Bucky’s eyes immediately snapped to Tony’s and with a malicious smirk, his right thumb clicked the button twice pushing it to level 5, max level, so all 9 inches were pushed into Tony fast and furious. Tony’s body slipped down further in the chair with a pleasured bellow, preventing the dildo from fulling pulling out on the withdraw instead leaving the tip in before tunneling back in nearly as fast as it pulled out. It was a glorious burn that blurred that line of pleasure and pain. It hit against his prostate with every nail, causing Tony to arch his back.

“Ride it, baby, ride my dick and show me how much you love me fucking you.” Bucky panted and it was easy for Tony to know he was fisting his dick in sync with the machine. He didn’t have to look. He could hear it in his voice, which was good because his eyes were frozen on Bucky’s. Bucky’s beautiful eyes that burned so hot for him.

Tony took his order well and began rocking his hips in rhythm with his machine, pretending that Bucky wasn’t next to him, but between his legs, fucking into him. God it felt so good. So hard, heavy and thick.

“That’s it, ride my cock. Fuck yourself on my fat dick until you come all over yourself like the whore you are.” Bucky leaned forward slightly, eyes still burning into Tony and right arm still fisting his dick. His left hand had stopped trailing up Tony’s thigh and now rest behind his knee, pulling slightly to force Tony’s leg to open even more. The reaction was immediate, Tony moaned and his right hand fell from the back of the chair and fisted in Bucky’s hair, pulling the soldier forward so their forehead’s rest against each other and their lips were mere inches apart. He could feel Bucky’s moist breath against his own lips and it made him lick his lips unconsciously.

“Bucky!” Tony whined, his left hand wanting to stroke himself.

“No.” Bucky ordered. He knew what Tony wanted, but he also knew it was more intense when Tony didn’t give in to that temptation. “Just on me, Tones, you’ll come on my cock alone or you won’t come at all.”

“Fuck!” Tony’s eyes slipped shut for a brief second before they snapped open. He didn’t want to miss anything.

“You close, baby? Your hole is twitching so bad around me, gripping me and begging me to fill you. You want that? My come in your dirty, loose hole?” Bucky licked his lips at the idea and thumbed the slit of the head of his purpling cock.

Tony nod his head, jaw agape and lewd moans escaping him. He couldn’t even form words anymore.

“I”ll fill you, whore, but not until you come. You want my come inside you, then you better make me. Come and grip me so tight that you pull my come from me. Do it, baby, come.” Bucky’s words were low and hoarse, bordering on close to a plea.

“I’m gonna –“ Tony cut off into a sob, legs trembling as he passed over the edge with a harsh thrust of his machine against his prostate. His eyes slipped shut, but not before he saw the hot burn in Bucky’s eyes. He was mid orgasm when he felt a wet splattering on his own stomach that was not timed with his own orgasm and forced his eyes open to see Bucky had tilted his hips and was coming all over Tony’s stomach and softening cock. It drew his orgasm out to the point he could have sworn he had 2 back to back. And maybe he did. He wasn’t sure.

It took many minutes for Tony to come back down. And when he did he was surprised that the machine was off and a few feet away. Bucky had obviously carefully pulled it away as to not torture Tony’s oversensitive body. As always, Bucky had a towel for Tony and the engineer could tell the soldier was forcing himself not to lean down and clean Tony himself. It made those pesky butterflies flare up in his gut. Butterflies he ignored because he didn’t want to acknowledge what they meant because this was just a friend helping a friend. Nothing more.

“So uh,” Bucky scratched the back of his head awkwardly, smiling shyly at Tony.

“Tomorrow?” Tony asked with a smirk that wasn’t quite it’s normal arrogant gesture. If anything it looked a bit insecure and Tony hated it.

“Definitely.” Bucky smiled widely and fasted up his jeans before giving Tony one last smile. He slipped from the room with a quiet click of the door.

Tony released a sigh and leaned back in the chair, allowing his body to calm down from it’s intense orgasm and eyes avidly avoiding the pictures of Steve. Sweet, kind, good Steve. He didn’t deserve this, but then there was no “this” was there? After all, it’s not cheating if you don’t touch each other’s dicks…right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 99.9% sure this is going to be the last one shot in this series before a chaptered fic. I think I know where I want this to go and one shots aren't going to cut it. No hints where it's going, I'll let you all wonder. ;-)


End file.
